The Third Annual Blank Check Awards
Episode #146 The Third Annual Blank Check Awards AKA "The Blankies" (not to be confused with "blankies" who are fans of the podcast) is the third entry in the series of standalone Blankies episodes, where Griffin, David, and guest Joe Reid get to "pick the Oscars!" and reveal their picks for the best in film in 2017. Posted 4 Feb 2018. Summary An impressive showing from Joe Reid in rattling off the miniseries Ben nicknames, revealing him as a true blankie. These guys.... there is so much far-ranging and freewheeling discussion of all these films and performances. Give it a listen. And stay tuned at the end for the announcement of Blank Check March Madness! Sponsors This episode was sponsored by Stamps.com. Flat Stanley rings the doorbell, and boy is he taken aback when David doesn't immediately recognize him (though Griffin is so starstruck that he can't even say a word, wink wink). Stanley is two-dimensional, so he travels via the postal service - so David tells him about the easiest way to print postage from home without having to go to the post office. Use the promo code CHECK for a free trial and a free digital scale. Milestones and Ephemera * new nickname for Producer Ben: The Booker * Rejected nickname for Producer Ben: The Peach Eater * new nickname for Joe Reid: Reiding RainJoe * Could play the lead in The Ben Hosley Story: Caleb Landry Jones * Should have been the star of Good Time: Ben Hosley * adding a character into Game of Thrones: bread wench * Emily Yoshida has a new podcast: Night Call, produced by Ben Hosley * Burger Reports! Several reports via the hotline! And The Blankie Goes To... Other Awards 2017 Putterers and Murmurers Award * Robert Pattinson - The Lost City of Z Honorable Mentions: * Agnès Varda - Faces Places * The fish nuns - Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Joan Didion, Joan Didion: The Center Will Not Hold documentary The Bennys! * The Prodoer (for doing the most efficient impressive work): Ridley Scott for reshoots on All the Money in the World * The Poet Laureate (actor who made their dialogue really sing): Michael Stuhlbarg - Call Me By Your Name * The Tiebreaker: ironically a dead tie with no consensus * The Fart Detective (actor who gave most skeptical performance): Lil Rel Howery - Get Out * The Fuckmaster (self-explanatory): Armie Hammer - Call Me By Your Name * White-Hot Benny (breakout performance): Timothée Chalamet - Call Me By Your Name * Hello Fennel (best debut): Greta Gerwig - Lady Bird * Dirt-Bike Benny (dirty/underdog performance): The kids from IT * Soaking-Wet Benny (literally the wettest performance): Doug Jones - The Shape of Water * Mr. Positive (for being the brightest light): Gal Gadot - Wonder Woman * The Close Personal Friend of Dan Lewis (for being the closest most personal friend to Daniel Day-Lewis onscreen): Vicky Krieps - Phantom Thread Ben's Awards Editorial Note: As ever, we remind listeners that no typed-out description can ever do justice to Ben. Ever. Do yourself a favor and (re-)listen to the episodes! Films That Should Be Remade With Babies, Animals, Puppets, Fruit, or Clowns * The Greatest Showman - should be The Greatest Showbaby. Cute! * Baby Driver - no, no, no, should be Fruit Driver. Main fruit is the honeydew melon. Even cuter! * All the Money in the World - forget Chris Plummer, do a CGI puppet instead. Quicker fix! * Molly's Game - should've been made with puppies. And re-enact that Dogs Playing Poker painting! * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales - what about Clowns of the Caribbean: Dead Jesters Honk No Horns Wetter Movies - Slickest Flicks of the Year * Blade Runner 2049 - some future wet * I, Tonya - it's frozen, but it's still wet and def slippery * Dunkirk - soaked to death * The Shape of Water - title says it all * Justice League - for My Man, Aquaman, but also because the movie is SO sweaty Should've Had Jared Leto In It * Bright - make him an elf or something * Wonder - to give it some edge * Get Out - playing himself, a bad white person * Boss Baby - playing himself, just as the baby * mother! - playing the baby that gets torn apart Honorable Mention Pictures * Good Time - 'cause it's a scumbag romp * Downsizing - 'cause people are small, but then also people are big Ummm... No Thank You * Three Billboards - doesn't drive anywhere anymore, so not interested * Murder On The Orient Express - too much like LARPing * Darkest Hour - more like me sleeping in the theater * Geostorm - a weather machine movie. What is this, the Cold War? * The Mountains Between Us - maybe between you, but not between me * Wonder Wheel - obv Category:Blankies Category:Awards Category:Episode Summary __NOEDITSECTION__